Bratfest At Tiffany's, MY version
by lexilex
Summary: How will Massie and the Pretty Comitee deal with being at a coed school?
1. Boy Fasts

Disclaimer: I do not own any the clique or any brands mentioned.

Bratfest at Tiffany's, my version

**Massie Block**: Couldn't be anymore shocked about OCD going coed then if Keds were in. Does she have what it takes at the moment to keep her alpha position? It seems as if the boys have taken everything form TPC . . . except the room.

**Alicia Rivera**: Will have to figure out someway to keep Josh under wraps unless Massie decides to call off the boy fast. . .which might be pretty soon.

**Dylan Marvil**: Now that her crushes are at the same school as her she is feeling worse then ever but has to keep off the weight.

**Kristen Gregory**: Her dad is slowly coming back up on top. But just because she has a new wardrobe and money doesn't mean everything is perfect.

**Claire Lyons**: First Cam dumps her. Then he comes to the same school…what next…is he going to move onto the block estate?

* * *

OCD Auditorium

May 3rd

9:07

"Can you guys believe this?" Massie asked. Normally she loved a crisis but today was just not her day.

"And it gets even better. Since at the moment, we don't have enough room for all the students, each OCD girl will be sharing her locker with a Briarwood boy. We took the time to assign you to make it easier. The lists are post out on the bulletin boards." A collective groan rose.

"What the heck? I need space to put my extra clothes and makeup. I barely have enough space for myself?" Massie said to the girls as the were walking up to the lists. "I suggest you make space, Miss Block" said Principal Burns.

The list was as follows:

Massie Block and Derek Harrington – Locker 241

Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz – Locker 242

Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher – Locker 240

Dylan Marvil and Chris Plovert – Locker 239

Kristen Gregory and Kemp Hurley – Locker 243

Layne Abeley and Griffin Hastings – Locker 242

"Is she freaking serious? Because April fool's was a while ago" Dylan said with an annoyed face.

"Ooo and attentions students, you and your locker partners have the same homeroom. You will have to sit next to them in each class until the end of year just to make things easier. Thank you." Principal Burns said and walked away.

"So Block…how are you and where is your locker?" Massie heard Derrington say as he stopped with Josh, Cam, Kemp and Chris at his heel.


	2. The Range Rover and Operation GET HARTS

Thanks to: sarsar126, oceannstarr and sexiilexiix4 for the reviews. This is my first fanfic and I'm glad you guys like it. I needed something to keep myself busy with until school starts (the 10th). Sorry for the short chapters.

The Range Rover

May 3rd

3:19

"Can you believe this? I hate to say it but the boy fast is officially off. It would be way too hard. So yes, you can interact with them. Alicia can have Josh. And the rest of us can try and work out our own love lives." Massie said while playing with her charm bracelet.

"YES!" Alicia screamed.

"Tone it down, Leesh" Dylan said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy now. Thanks Mass."

"Your welcome. But we need to do something that will put us back on top and keep us there. Forever." Massie with a look in her eyes.

"I know. How about we get our old crushes back? And then have a b/g (boy/girl) party that tops your Halloween one Mass? Like an end of school party." Kristen said all in one breath.

"I like, I like. If nobody else has any ideas, we will go with Kristen's" Massie said. "The plan goes into effect tomorrow."

The Range Rover

May 4th

7:58

"Rate me." Alicia said. She was wearing dark wash Citizens of Humanity jeans with red ballet flats and a white tailored button-down shirt by Ralph Lauren. Her hair was in curly ringlets and her face was bare except for a little bit of MAC Lipglass and mascara.

"9.6"Massie said. Alicia smiled.

"Now me" Kristen said. She was wearing a purple Juicy Couture sweat jacket, a white short sleeve shirt, white Addias short shorts with purple stripes down the side and white and purple Pumas. Her dirty blonde hair was in a high ponytail and she had a little bit of eyeshadow.

"9.5" They all said

"My turn" Dylan said. She was wearing grey skinny leg Imitation of Christ jeans, a light pink sleeveless shirt and light pink Jimmy Choo flats. Her red hair was stick straight and held back by a grey headband.

"9.6"said Massie.

"Claire, it's your turn." Claire was a little depressed from the breakup with cam so she just threw on anything. Claire was wearing light wash True Religions, a lime green tee and purple keds.

"8.7. And since this is the last day of school and we have to look ah-mazing, nothing lower then a 9.3 works. So you have to walk 3 paces behind us." Massie said in one breath.

"Now my turn" Massie was wearing a light wash Chip and Pepper mini skirt, pink Prada heels and a pink Prada button down shirt. Her hair was in 2 braids and she had on Juicy Couture mascara and Glossip Girl lipgloss in strawberry milkshake.

"9.8" They all said.

"Perf. And we walk to the beat of Glamorous. 1, 2, 3."Massie said.

And to their luck, guess who was standing at the door. Yup, that's right. Derrington, Cam, Josh, Kemp, Chris, and Griffin.

The Pretty Committee walked right up to the door. The tension was so thick, you couldn't even cut it with a saw.

"Excuse me." Massie said in an aggravated tone.

"What's the magic word?" Derrington said.

"Please" Massie said in an oversweet tone. Everyone could tell she was faking it.

"Fine."

"You know what would be hilarious? If I changed my lock combination to something he didn't know and then he would be mad at me and have to carry all his stuff around." Dylan said.

"Good idea Dyl, but not exactly the way to win back his heart." Alicia said with a smirk.

"O yea." Dylan turned beet red.


	3. OCD and parties

OCD

Homeroom

8:15

**Massie**: so how is everyone doing w/ the plan?

**Alicia**: im good 

**Claire**: im working on it just about to apologize

**Dylan**: im sending a text to Chris and kemp

**Kristen**: texting griffin. Told him I said all that stuff cause someone dared me

**Massie**: perf

"Cam, look. I am really sorry about going through you book bag. I should have just given it back to you." Claire said.

"It's not just that. You steal my book bag, go through and read my stuff." he said.

"And I am sorry about reading it too." She added.

"I guess that makes it a little better."

"Friends?" said Claire.

"I guess"

**Claire**: all is good w/ me 

**Dylan**: Chris and Kemp, sorry about acting like such a pig. When people like me I just tend to go overboard with it. I will tone it down.

**Chris**: apology accepted.

**Kemp**:'s okay

**Dylan** :im clear

**Kristen: **Griffin, sorry about making you bring out your sensitive side. Some people dared me to do it.

**Griffin**: umm ok

"Look, Block, I am sorry about calling you immature. I was just mad because it seemed like you didn't really like me and I thought you wanted to break up with me."Derrek said. Massie blushed.

"Apology accepted. But you have to do something to prove it."

"Something like this?" He asked. And before she knew it he kissed her right there in homeroom.

_Wow, he is a really good kisser._ Massie thought.

_Who taught her how to kiss like that? That is hot .a hot girl who knows how to kiss. Sweet._ Derrington thought.

"No public displays of affection. Both of you detention after school!" Mrs. Lebov said.

"So are we a couple again?" Derrick asked.

"Of Course." She said.

OCD

Lunch Time

12:01

Table 17 and 18 were pressed together to make one big table. People were already saying things about it and calling it the "alpha table". Alicia was sitting across from Josh, Massie from Derrington, Claire from Cam, Dylan across from Chris and next to Kemp. Griffin got a special invitation to sit there for the rest of the year so Kristen was sitting across from him.

"can you believe that next week is the last week of school and we still have to do work?" Massie said.

"Not even a week. 4 days." Dylan said.

"I am having a party on Saturday and if you are at this table, you are automatically invited and you are a VIP. "Massie stood up on a chair. "Derrick, spot me please." she said "Excuse me everyone. I am having a party this Saturday. You are all invited. From 12:00 to 4:30. So bring you bathing suits and towels and if you can't get there we will be having limo service. Love you all." Massie sat back down.

Saturday May 12th

The Block Estate

11:37

"Rate me" massie said. Her black DKNY bandeau went perfectly with her tan. Her hair was in 2 braids.

"9.8"

The rest of the Pretty Committee was wearing the same thing just in different colors. Alicia was wearing light green, Claire was wearing blue, Dylan was wearing purple, and Kristen was wearing pink. Even though this wasn't a party for any specific reason, the decorations were amazing. They had all kinds of food. If you were a VIP you could chill in the spa. Massie would have to split all of her time in between the spa and the pool. She had DJ Richie Rich and a dance floor.

"Massie, some of your guest are here." Inez said through the intercom.

"Kay. We are coming down now." Massie said. "It's show time."

Thank you everyone who added me to you favorite stories, alerts and reviewed. And if you have any ideas about where the story should go, tell me in a review.


	4. The Party and Breakups

Thank you, sarsar126 for helping me w/ the story. I am not one to beg for reviews but if u don't have anything nice to say, don't write it at all (you know who you are).and give me ideas about what should happen in this story. This story might get worse, but that's only because I am not a writer.

* * *

The Block Estate

Saturday, May 12th

12:37

The party was in full swing. Some people were dancing, some people were in the pool. The rest were tanning, giving a request, getting ready to get in the pool or eating.

Massie got up to the dj booth and took the microphone. "So how do you guys like the party so far?" The crowd cheered.

"Of course you like it. It's my party. Am I right or am I right?"

More cheers. She got down and walked over to Alicia. But Alicia was in too much shock. Massie followed Alicia's glare to see Duh-livia flirting with Josh and him returning the interest. Alicia stormed over. Even though she looked fine on the outside, she was far from it on the inside.

"Duh-livia, what is your problem?"

"I'm not the one with the problem. You are."

"How is that?"

"Well. If you are supposedly the hottest girl at OCD, Then why is your boyfriend flirting with me?" Duh-livia screamed. It was quiet except the music. Alicia's palms started to sweat. She wiped them on her thighs.

"Josh. What. The. Heck. Is. She. Talking. About." At that moment, "Say Ok" came on.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks_

"I just feel like you don't like me anymore."

_But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one_

"So you decide to flirt with other girls instead of telling me? Go to hell Josh! We are over." Alicia ran to the spa (she was walking at normal speed).

_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK._

"Thanks a lot, Josh." Massie said, giving him the evil eye. She ran up to Alicia.

* * *

Sunday, May 13th

Block Estate

10:32

Massie woke up from her beauty rest. _Why did I have a dream about Alicia and Josh breaking up? _She picked up her Razr and dialed Alicia's number.

"Hey Mass. What's up?"

"I just had the weirdest dream that you and josh broke up." Alicia burst into tears.

"Eh mah gawd, that wasn't a dream. That happened at the party yesterday, didn't it?"

"Yea."

"I'm sorry. How 'bout some retail therapy to cheer you up?" Massie said.

"Kay" Massie heard through the phone.

"Pick you up in an hour?"

"Kay. See you then." Massie hung up and ran into her bathroom to take her shower.

* * *

Sunday, May 13th

The Westchester Mall

1:53

After 2 hours of shopping, both girls had more then 8 bags on their arms.

"Let's go to the food court. I know this is rare but I really want a Cinnabon."

"Kay."

Once they got to the food court, Massie saw Josh flirting with 2 other girls right in front of the Cinnabon. Of course, neither were as pretty as Alicia, but he rebounded pretty fast.

"Umm . . . Leesh, I'm not hungry anymore. Besides, I saw these black BCBG ankle boots in Nordstrom and I want to go back and get them."

"Umm okay" said Alicia, wondering why the strange change of plans. And then she saw it.

"Sounds like a good idea." she said.

"Leesh ? Are you ok?"

"No."


	5. Hallways and Europe

I think I have extreme writers block. If anyone has any ideas then can you tell me through a review? I wont be able to update everyday because of school… im an 8th grader… classes of '08 and '12 are the best . . . if this chapter sucks… sorry

* * *

Chapter 5

The Bomb Shelter

Monday, May 14th

12:04

Only Massie and Alicia came to the bomb shelter that day to talk about what they had seen at the mall.

"Leesh, I know this is hard on you but we cant let him just do that to you. We need to crush him like a bug."

"I know but how do we get him back?"

"Find another HART and make him so jealous that he will be begging to get back with you. I didnt get what he even saw in Duh-livia."

"K. I'll try. Isn't lunch almost over?"

"I guess we should go now then."

* * *

Main Floor Hallway

12:10

Everyone was at the lockers. Thankfully Alicia and Massie had lockers next to each other so they could still talk.

"Wow. Who. Is.He?"

"A total HART!"

"Go after him. Leesh. Now."

Alicia walked over to him. He was about 5'5, looked like he played soccer, had carmel brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Alicia "accidentally" bumped into him.

"Nate. and you are?" He said while picking up her books for her.

"I'm Alicia" she said while blushing.

"Well , lucky me. What are the odds that I would run into such a beautiful girl on the 3rd to last day of school?"

She blushed even more.

"The same odds that I would bump into someone so cute?"

It was his turn to blush.

"Look Alicia. You don't know me at all but I was just wondering if I could take you out tonight? To Bhuddakhon? My parents had reservations but they cant make it tonight. They are going to some charity ball for starving kids in Africa."

"Umm. Yea. that sounds great. Pick me up at 6?"

" Alright. See you later" Nate said and walked away with a smile on his face.

Alicia walked back to Massie and the Pretty Comittee.

"Go Alicia" said Claire.

"What do you think your gonna wear?"

* * *

Math Class

12:37

Some how, the whole pretty comittee got seated in the back of the class so they could text all they wanted without getting caught. Espesially since the math teacher, Mr. Golpdin was practically a million years old. Massie took out her lavender and white Swarovski covered sidekick and shined it under the desk to alert the Pretty Comittee about her most recent news.

**MASSIE: guess wat**

**ALICIA: wat**

**MASSIE: my mom and dad are going to take us all around Europe for the whole summer on our new private yacht**

**DYLAN:omg are you serious?**

**MASSIE:yup...paris,italy,portugal,england,ireland,switzerland,spain,germany**

**CLAIRE:wow. i've never even been out of the country**

**KRISTEN:and your parents are payin for it all?**

**MASSIE:yup...and they said we could bring up to 2 people with us**

**CLAIRE:cam and layne**

**DYLAN:chris and kemp**

**ALICIA:nate**

**MASSIE:im gonna bring derrington and josh so he doesnt feel left out.**

**ALICIA:-(**

**KRISTEN:i guess ill bring griffin**


End file.
